Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for producing a multilayer coated film. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a method for producing a multilayer coated film having a coating including a paint including an active energy ray-curable resin, particularly a thin coating including a paint including an active energy ray-curable resin.
Description of the Related Art
Active energy ray-curable resins are rapidly polymerized and cured by radicals generated by irradiation with active energy rays, and coatings having excellent abrasion resistance, chemical resistance, wear resistance, heat resistance, water resistance, and the like are obtained. Therefore, the active energy ray-curable resins are conventionally widely used in various fields such as optical functional films and decorative films. There has been such a disadvantage, however, that the curing of the active energy ray-curable resin is radical polymerization, and therefore the active energy ray-curable resin is susceptible to polymerization inhibition by oxygen in the air, and particularly with a thin coating, the curing is insufficient. Another disadvantage is that when the active energy ray irradiation time is increased for sufficient curing, the speed of the producing line decreases, and the coating yellows.
Therefore, as a technique for preventing polymerization inhibition by oxygen, a method of forming a laminate so as to sandwich a coating of an active energy ray-curable resin between a substrate and a protective film, performing irradiation with active energy rays to cure the coating, and separating the protective film has been proposed in the conventional art. But, this method is not advantageous in terms of cost because the protective film is removed from a final product for disposal; and the surface shape of the protective film is transferred to the surface shape of the coating, and therefore high smoothness is required.